


Enemy

by Anonymous



Series: Ellie's Song Fics [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Dark Skye | Daisy Johnson, Framework AU, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Season/Series 04, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, The Framework Universe (Marvel), the death isn't obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yoyo, Mack, Fitz, Jemma, May, Coulson.Yoyo, Mack, Fitz, Jemma, May, Coulson.As the needles forcibly entered her neck and her mind grew cloudy once again, she fought to remember.Mack, Fitz, Jemma, May, Coulson.Or: A Framework AU where Daisy gets kidnapped by Hydra and they try to make her forget the real world forcefully. Are the bonds with her team strong enough to withstand the brainwashing?'Enemy fire', by Bea Miller.
Relationships: AIDA (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Ellie's Song Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817431
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: Anonymous





	Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> oh i don't like how i wrote this but oh well 2 late

**_Who's a friend, who's an enemy?_ **

* * *

The room was small. All she saw, day after day was grey cement, one air vent on the bottom of one wall, and a metal door.

Skye- No, _Daisy_ , she had to remember- had measured each wall with her arms; her wrist to her elbow. The room was seemingly an exact cube- 20 ½ arm's length, every corner to corner, and theoretically the same distance to the ceiling.

At first she tried to count the days.

But there was no day, nor was there night. From what she could tell, they gave her the drugs two or three times a day. After her second dose, she usually got a meal and then slept.

* * *

**_'Cause sometimes they look the same to me._ **

* * *

All Sk- Daisy could do to pass the time was repeat the names of her team so that she wouldn’t forget them. Because that’s what Hydra was trying to do- make her forget, because Madame Hyd- no, _AIDA_ , couldn’t find her body in the real world.

But it was getting harder every day.

May; May was the one who usually supervised her shots with an impassive, almost cruel expression. Daisy desperately tried to keep hold on to the memories of Her May, but they were slipping, and the image of her face was beginning to make Daisy feel something cold and painful in her gut on instinct.

_Yoyo, Mack, Fitz, Jemma, May, Coulson._

_Yoyo, Mack, Fitz, Jemma, May, Coulson._

As the needles forcibly entered her neck and her mind grew cloudy once again, she fought to remember.

_Mack, Fitz, Jemma, May, Coulson._

* * *

**_But looks can be pleasing, yet so deceiving,_ **

* * *

“Up, Skye.”

_Okay._

Skye stood up wearily.

57 shots. She’d had 57 doses of some drug that was… she couldn’t…

_Fitz, Jemma, May, Coulson._

_Fitz, Jemma, May, Coulson._

_Jemma, May, Coulson…_

* * *

**_Sweet words from from a serpent's tongue,_ **

**_It's like playing with a loaded gun._ **

* * *

The next time the woman came in, Skye felt like there was something… who…

_Jemma._

She was supposed to find somebody named Jemma. 

“Have you seen someone named Jemma?” Skye pleaded with the woman who had a face like stone, etched into some kind of permanent state of long ago pain.

“Up her dose,” was all the woman said.

“Wait!”

_What about…_

_Jenna._

_No, Jenny._

_Jess._

_Tessa._

_Je…_

* * *

**_Who knows what truth is?_ **

* * *

Skye was complacent every time they came in.

She was good.

She loved Hydra.

She would prove it to them.

_Someone…_

* * *

**_How do you prove it?_ **

* * *

After another… number of shots, she was used to the fog that kept her from stringing together thoughts long enough to act on them.

* * *

**_I swear I see you watching me, well..._ **

* * *

There was a visit from Madame Hydra; the first one since Skye could remember.

It was important.

* * *

**_Come a little closer,_ **

The cold woman in charge of her drug doses came again.

But this time was different.

She was not with the usual two Hydra agents, instead a group of people.

Just like She said.

* * *

**_You could be my soldier,_ **

**_Keeping me safe from all who conspire._ **

* * *

“Daisy!” A young brunette rushed up to Skye, and she flinched away. The questioning look on the woman’s face as she backed up a little made Skye feel inexplicably upset.

“Sorry,” Skye mumbled. “I don't know a Daisy.”

* * *

**_And enemy fire,_ **

* * *

“Oh, stop, it’s fine! May’s got her memories back. You can stop pretending.”

Skye stared at her. “What?”

“Simmons, I don’t think she’s pretending,” gently said someone behind the brunette. She scrunched her brow. “Wha- what do you-”

The Doctor pushed his way through the three of them and Skye curled up further into herself. He was going to hurt her, she just knew it, because she didn’t know a Daisy, and she-

* * *

**_I'm looking for some shelter._ **

* * *

“We don’t have time for this.” The Doctor grabbed Skye’s arm and she began to tremble involuntarily, bracing herself with tears blossoming in her eyes for the pain she just knew was coming.

But he just let go.

Skye risked a shaky glance up at him to see him backing away with a look of horror, shaking his head slowly. “I don’t think she’s pretending.”

* * *

**_Just keep me away from all who conspire?_ **

* * *

“Once we get out of the framework, she’ll remember again, though, right?” The brunette asked again, turning to the others in the room before facing Skye again with a weird sense of familiarity. “It’s me, _Jemma_.”

_Jemma?_

* * *

**_And enemy fire,_ **

* * *

Daisy nodded slowly, prompting a wide smile from… Jemma.

* * *

**_Enemy fire,_ **

* * *

She stood up on weak legs and followed the five or so people as they started moving through the brightly lit halls that Skye took a second to adjust her eyes to. She stayed as far away from The Doctor as she could.

* * *

**_Burn a hole through the plastic crowd,_ **

**_'Cause I've been trying to find the way out,_ **

* * *

As they came to a T in the hallways, Skye noticed the door marked G-6 next to her in the hallway to the left.

“To the right.”

Everyone looked at her, and she shrank a little. “I heard the guards talking. The hallway with the G doors is supposed to have extra security today.”

Everyone stared at her, then The Doctor said, “Alright. I wouldn’t know, I don't remember the Framework.”

The stone-faced woman nodded in agreement, so everybody went down to the left.

* * *

**_It's so confusing but never amusing._ **

* * *

They moved quickly, Skye staying silent the entire time.

Soon, they encountered voices echoing far down a corridor, out of sight. “ _Shit_.” The entire group seemed to panic. Jemma quickly found a side room for them to huddle into. “Better for us not to have to directly encounter AIDA when our only powered ally is… incapacitated, hm?”

Skye had no idea who the powered person or ‘Aye-dah’ was, but she kept silent as the sounds of multiple boots and a woman speaking sharply approached outside their door.

* * *

**_Sweet smiles in the aftermath,_ **

**_Turned to whispering behind my back,_ **

* * *

_Hail Hydra._

* * *

**_I need an ally to guard the night time,_ **

**_Someone to keep me from these crazies._ **

* * *

“ _WE’RE IN HERE_!”

Everybody in the room turned to look at Skye with horrified looks barely discernible in the darkness. The voices outside ceased, and the door opened, flooding in light.

Madame Hydra stood in the doorway, a smug smile playing at her lips.

“Thank you, Skye. You’ve been a big help. I knew we could count on you.” Skye looked down at her feet as the invaders from the other world stared at her in shock. “You’ve done a great service to Hydra today, Skye. We’ll consider releasing you.”

Skye smiled for the second time since the possibility of release had been discussed.

* * *

**_Come a little closer?_ **

**_You could be my soldier._ **

* * *

As agents flooded the corridor and started to cuff the invaders, including ‘Jemma’ and The Doctor and the cold woman’s impostors.

As they were taken away, Skye took a deep breath. She’d done something good, saved her world and Hydra, but she felt sick to her stomach.

* * *

**_Keeping me safe from all who conspire,_ **

**_Enemy fire!_ **

* * *

Later Skye was led to another grey room, where Madame Hydra stood in front of her with a little remote.

“Press this on here, Skye, and you’ll be free.”

With that, Madame Hydra left, taking the agents in the room with her, leaving Skye alone with the remote. She didn’t hesitate to press the button.

* * *

**_Enemy fire,_ **

* * *

Daisy woke up on the Zephyr to the sounds of a flatline.

_Jemma._

* * *

**_All around me I hear cries,_ **

**_And bombs are falling from the skies,_ **

* * *

_I remember you._

* * *

**_Can't you help me save my life?_ **

* * *

_I’m so sorry._

* * *

**_Enemy fire._ **

**Author's Note:**

> ['Enemy fire', by Bea Miller.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2ZYD3Rv-t4)


End file.
